cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Prussian Order
The New Prussian Order (NPRO) was a small alliance that was to be formed in the Post - Great War III era. The Classified, a veteran of the Second and Third Great war, was to be the main founder of the alliance. The Kaiser and Hoher Kommandant made up the highest diplomatic levels of the Alliance. As the original leaders were former NPO members, they sought align ourselves closely with them till CN's end. It should be noted that this alliance has not started yet, as the to be founders have not yet had the time to do so. Charter of the NPRO The NPRO was formed by a select few of loyal and dedicated nations, whom upon admission into the alliance were only accepted through the approval of the Kaiser and Hoher Kommandant. Article I: Admission Any nation joining the NPRO pledges unwaivering loyalty to the Kaiser, Hoher Kommandant, the alliance and its members. Approval of the applying nation will take place in off-site forums, where applicants must present the following data: # The name of the nation # The name of the nation’s leader # The team in which the nation resides # The user name on the Cybernations Forum # The list of former alliance(s) and history of the nation Article II: Structure of the Order 1. The Oberste Hauptleiter The Oberste Hauptleiter is the Alliance's top rulers. These two members are the judges of who shall be allowed in the alliance, and decide the most important political issues. 2. The Prussian Council The Council of the New Prussian Order will consist of five (5) Prussian nations. One of these nations will be appointed by the Kaiser, another by the Hoher Kommandant. They shall be appointed for life, until resignation, or until removal by the Kaiser or Hoher Kommandant. The remaining three (3) will be elected by remaining members of the alliance (excluding current Council Members, the Kaiser and Hoher Kommandant). Should a tie occur, a second vote will be held with the nations whom tied as the only runners. Should a tie still occur, the Kaiser and Hoher Kommandant will cast their votes and break the tie. Each of the five appointed Councilors will take on a role as the leader of one of the New Prussian Order departments: * Foreign Affairs * Military Affairs * Economic Affairs * Internal Affairs * Management Affairs An election for the two (2) elected seats will occur every five (5) months, and the election will conclude after five (5) days. If at least 75% of the alliance votes within the (five) days, the election passes. Should it not meet this, the election will remain active for two more days, at which the ballots will close and a winner decided. If a council member is deemed unfit to serve, and election may be called under the discretion of the other members of council. 3. The Kaiser The Kaiser is the leader of the alliance. The Kaiser will chair the Prussian Council, maintain veto power over decisions, and has the ability to block the election of specific Councilors if he or she sees fit to do so. The Kaiser is empowered to appoint an Hoher Kommandant to conduct affairs in his/her absence. The Hoher Kommandant will be the designated successor to the Kaiser, should the Kaiser resign. The Kaiser serves for life or until resignation. In the event the Kaiser resigns he or she will take up the title Honorary Kaiser and serve as counsel to all levels of the Order. If the Hoher Kommandant is unable or unavailable to become Kaiser, an Honorary Kaiser can be recalled from retirement by the Council to reassume the mantle and office of Kaiser. In such circumstances the council and the Kaiser will convene to determine which Honorary Kaiser shall be brought into service. If the sitting Kaiser is unavailable, the council members shall hold a vote to determine which Honorary Kaiser will be brought into service. The Kaiser holds emergency powers to eject any person he/she deems is a threat to alliance security. Should the Kaiser's actions be deemed inappropriate by any member of the senate (or the Hoher Kommandant), the Prussian Council will hold a vote to either approve or strike down the action. Category:Alliances Category:Defunct alliances Category:New Prussian Order